1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial light source generator, and more particularly to an artificial light source generator capable of simulating natural light in a large area.
2. Description of the Related Art
As public awareness about environmental protection and energy conservation is on the rise, many efforts are being made to developed solar cell modules. However, one of the major challenges for development of solar cell module is testing after manufacturing. The intensity of natural light (sunlight) changes at different points of a day and is difficult to control artificially, so solar cell modules are generally not placed outdoors for testing. In conventional testing, an artificial light source is used indoors to simulate sunlight, so as to obtain relevant product characteristics of the solar cell modules.
Two conventional testing methods are described below. In the first method, a flash xenon lamp is used with a flash time of about tens of milliseconds each time, which covers a flash area of more than 1*1 square meter, and can meet the uniformity requirements by means of the profile design of lighting fixtures and lamps. The disadvantage of this method is that the flash time is too short, so it is difficult to obtain correct or sufficient voltage and current data. Further, light soaking or hot spot tests that require light irradiation for a long time cannot be performed in this testing method.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic view of a projection plane in the second conventional testing method. A plurality of sets of continuum lamps (for example, 6 sets) is used for irradiation, so as to form six illumination regions 11 on a projection plane 10. The lamps may be tungsten lamps, metal-composite lamps, xenon lamps, or other light sources capable of emitting lights stably and achieving a required spectrum after being filtered by a filter mirror. The lamps are arranged adjacent to one another in a specific manner so that the illumination uniformity of the projection plane 10 meets certain requirements. If necessary, a shading material (for example, wire net) is applied between the lamps and the projection plane 10, so as to reduce the light on a certain region to meet the illumination uniformity required for the whole projection plane 10.
The disadvantage of this method is that the position and intensity of each lamp and the density of the wire net must be adjusted to achieve the required uniformity, which is rather difficult and labor-consuming. Generally, it takes about ten days to make one adjustment. Whenever the attenuation of a certain lamp differs from that of the other lamps, the adjustment must be made again. For example, if the lamp on the top left corner of the illumination region 11 is attenuated too fast, the illumination region 11 will be darker than the other illumination regions, and a readjustment will be needed. In addition, if the overall uniformity deteriorates due to the shift of a certain component, a readjustment will also be needed.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an artificial light source generator to solve the above problems.